spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartless
The Heartless are the main antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. History Kingdom Hearts Union XCross/Xchi TBA Dark Seeker Saga The Heartless most likely escaped the Realm of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts: Union X, a coursed havoc around Daybreak Town. They possibly went back from were they came from before the beginning of the Keyblade War. In Birth by Sleep, Master Xehanort used a bunch of Neo Shadows to train his apprentice Ventus. However since the Neo Shadows overpowered him, Master Xehanort dismissed them and extracted a part of Ventus' heart a created a being known as Vanitas. After Aqua saved Terra-Xehanort from entering the Realm of Darkness, only to trapped there herself, Heartless will try to attack Aqua until she gives in to the Darkness. In 0.2 Birth by Sleep: A Fragmentary Passage, it is shown that the Heartless are still hunting Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. In Kingdom Hearts, the Heartless were tearing down worlds and ultimately destroyed the Destiny Islands, but not before the main trio left the island. The Heartless were also seen in Traverse Town stealing the actul Hearts from people and trying to attack Sora, until he meets up with Donald and Goofy where a Guard Armor appeared to fight them. Forms There are so far only three known forms of the Heartless. Pureblood Pureblood Heartless are the forms that escaped the Realm of Darkness. *Candy Apple *Dark Ball *Darkside *Core *Flower Rider *Gift Shadow *Gigas Shadow *Mega-Shadow *Neoshadow *Poison Apple *Shadow Emblem The Emblem Heartless were created by the former apprenteses of Ansem the Wise after multiple expearaments towards people, unlike the Pureblood, Emblem Heatless are seen with the Heartless emblem and will try to blend in to the world they are from. *Aerial Master *Air Battler *Aerial Viking *Air Pirate *Air Soldier *Artful Flyer *Avalanche *Bandit *Bitter Marcaron *Black Ballade *Blitz Spear *Blizzard Plant *Blue Rhapsody *Chief Puff *Chill Ripper *Clay Armor *Commander *Creeper Bouquet *Creeper Plant *Crimson Jazz *Dark Plant *Daul Blade *Deserter *Dire Plant *Diver *Dustflier *Emerald Blues *Emerald Sonata *Emerald Serenade *Fat Bandit *Fire Plant *Festive Fireworks *Focus Popcat *Gold Beat *Grey Caprice *Green Requiem *Heat Saber *Helmed Body *High Soldier *Huge Fireworks *Huge Snowman *Huge Watermelon *Jack O' Lantern *Land Armor *Large Armor *Large Body *Large Fireworks *Large Rice Cake *Large Snowman *Large Watermelon *Lance Soldier *Lion Dancer *Luna Bandit *Magic Popcat *Malachite Bolero *Marine Rumba *Mighty Marcaron *Munny Popcat *Mushroom Heartless *Mushroom XIII *Phantom *Phantomtail *Pink Cancerto *Poison Plant *Popcat *Prank Bouquet *Puffball *Pumpkin Soldier *Red Bandit *Red Nocturn *Red Rose *Ringmaster *Rodeo Rider *Round Rice Cake *Sapphire Elegye *Scarlet Tango *Sergeant *Shadow Magician *Shadow Witch *Silver Rock *Sky Grappler *Soldier *Solid Armor *Spring Metal *Stalwart Blade *Stealth Soldier *Striped Aria *Swaying Spook *Swordsman *Tailbunker *Turquoise March *Violet Waltz *Vermilion Samba *Vitality Popcat *Wandering Spook *Wavecrest *White Rose *Wicked Watermelon *Windstorm *Wily Bandit *Wyvern *Yellow Opera *Zip Slasher Bugs Bugs are data Heartless found in Jimini's Journal. *??? Other Anything that are considered a Heartless but do not count as either a Pureblood or Emblem are grouped in a seprete category known as Other. *Ansem the Seeker of Darkness *Scar/Scar's Ghost *Sora's Heartless *Xehanort's Guardian Appearances Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts (first appearance) *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts: Coded *Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded *Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 **Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (Movie) *Kingdom Hearts X *Kingdom Hearts 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Movie) *Kingdom Hearts: Unchained X *Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue **Kingdom Hearts: 2.0 Bearth by Sleep **Kingdom Hearts HD: Dream Drop Distance **Kingdom Hearts X (Movie) *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (Movie) **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep **Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Movie) *Kingdom Hearts: The Story so Far *Kingdom Hearts III Trivia *It is unknown if the Heartless in Castle Oblivion were a part of Sora's memories or if they were real. *The Heartless in Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded are just data gathered by Jiminy's journal, Making The Bug's in the Journal Unofficial Heartless. *The Heartless' name was based on an expression of someone who does not care about anyone else. *The Heartless is usually classed as the main antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts series. Category:Creatures Category:Dark Magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Minions Category:Shadow Creatures Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Disney Category:Sorcerers Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Heartless